


【国旻】潮

by lieyc



Category: jikook - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【国旻】潮

1.  
朴智旻是被潮汐汹涌的翻滚声给吵醒的，他在床上翻了个身迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛。  
入目的是一蓬黑色的发丝，他的大脑还没正式开始工作，有那么一瞬间的怔楞。  
那人正趴在窗户底下离床不远的书桌上，从半开的窗页间吹拂进来的海风，潮湿又粘连，像是裹在皮肤上一层化不开的蜜糖让他很是不舒服的转了个方向。  
皱着眉头的脸孔正对着彻底清醒过来的朴智旻。  
田柾国？  
什么情况？  
朴智旻一个激灵从床上坐了起来，正对着的是一张有着老旧色调的海报，画上的人物经过时间的打磨正如同他记忆中那样模糊不堪。  
这是……  
朴智旻错愕环顾四周，最后不可置信的看向自己的手掌。  
原本就不算大的手现在是愈发的小了。  
他紧张的吞咽了一下，做了一个长长的深呼吸，抬头看向记忆中电子钟表的位置。  
上面标识的时间正是退回了五年之前。  
正是他结束了人生中最重要的一次考试迎来了漫长的暑假。  
但是田柾国却偏偏要跟着他一起来海边度假，跟他凑在一起写他自己的暑假作业。  
记得为此他们还吵过假，明明他已经毕业了但依旧得捧着书本给田柾国讲题。  
朴智旻难以相信这是现实的伸手拍了自己的脸颊一巴掌，下手太重疼的嘴巴嘶嘶的直吸气。  
“智旻哥，你干什么呢？”不知道什么醒过来的田柾国把朴智旻自虐的动作尽收眼底。  
朴智旻僵硬的转过头，结结巴巴的问他，“你、你叫我什么？”  
田柾国皱了一下眉，他觉得今天的朴智旻不太正常，“智旻哥，你还好吗？”  
“……智旻、哥……？”  
朴智旻感觉这太魔幻了。  
他在未来的几年中已经听惯了田柾国以各式各样的语调喊他全名全姓，眼前这个尚且还未进入叛逆期的田氏乖宝反而让朴智旻一时之间不知该如何接受。  
而且算起来他跟田柾国已经小半年没有见过了，每次见面几乎都是以吵架告终的。  
朴智旻实在弄不懂田柾国在想什么，对他好也不对，对他不好也不对。  
最后干脆开始了避而不见，像现在这样近距离的同处在一个空间之下实在是久违了。  
朴智旻低头舔了一下唇，重新躺倒在床上，“柾国啊……你等等，今天一定是我起床的方式不对。”  
2.  
“智旻哥你是不是很烦我？”  
记忆中的田柾国也问过这个问题，那时候他是怎么回答的？  
朴智旻躺在床上翻个身看向田柾国，此时田柾国才刚开始要抽高成为他熟识的大人模样。  
下颌线条还带着些孩子气的圆润，问完这个问题之后唇抿的紧紧的，被他用力压成了一条泛白的线。  
那时候他胡乱的应付了几声，没有说很烦，也没有说不烦，只是让田柾国写完了作业就快点回家去。  
他想要痛快的玩一整个暑假，不想身后还带着个跟屁虫。  
朴智旻看着田柾国像海风一样湿润的眼睛，好像他的答案决定了他眼中的阴晴。  
他用手垫着脑袋撑起身朝着田柾国弯了弯眉眼，“怎么会呢，你可是我弟弟啊。”  
田柾国似乎没想过他会这样回答，看了他一会儿不自在的别开了眼，他低头摆弄手里的一支自动铅笔。  
笔芯压出来又被他给塞回去，朴智旻不知道他在想什么，看着他兀自纠结了一会儿把笔丢回了笔筒里。  
“我才不想当你弟弟。”  
田柾国留下这么一句话就转身出去了。  
听的朴智旻的手一歪，又再次倒回枕头上。  
他没觉得生气，因为对比起未来的那个田柾国，起码现在的田柾国还会稍微表露一下自己的内心，而将来他只会沉默的看着自己。  
眼神中满是无奈，痛苦，甚至些许的恨意。  
朴智旻心惊，但他不懂，更不喜欢彼此之间好像会无限扩大的缝隙。  
田柾国的心思对他来说实在是难猜，太难猜了。  
现在想来或许也是因为他对田柾国的关心不够，导致了少年的叛逆不愿再跟他亲密的聊些自己的心事。  
“田柾国你的青春期开始的也太早太突然了吧。”朴智旻忍不住叹息，“而且结束的也好晚啊。”  
3.  
伴着窗外潮起潮落的声响，朴智旻不知不觉间很快的又睡了过去。  
再次吵醒他的是楼下的门铃声。  
朴智旻有些被吓到，立马从床上弹了起来，熟悉的家具布置和熟悉的景色让他长吁了一口气。  
果然刚刚是在做梦吧。  
楼下门铃的声音被按的很快，显得十分杂乱和无礼。  
朴智旻抓抓头发，起身去开门，铺面而来的先是一股冷风和几缕雨丝冻得他一个哆嗦，缩了缩肩膀再抬头更是给他吓僵在了原地。  
田柾国早已经比他高出一大截，正垂着眼眸看他，视线扫过他单薄的居家服，皱了皱眉头声音听起来很不耐烦，“朴智旻，你傻站在这干什么？还不快点进去。”  
瞧瞧，梦境与现实，过去与现在的对比多么的残酷。  
朴智旻跟在田柾国身后关上门，挤进来的最后一丝冷风让他又打了个哆嗦。  
他连忙小跳着跑进沙发里缩好，“你怎么过来了？”  
也许是因为那个莫名其妙的梦，因为那些残留的回忆，让朴智旻时隔半年再与田柾国相处时好歹没那么尴尬。  
问题问的很随意，带着些陈年的熟稔感，像是吃到了很久没吃过的零食，或许味道与记忆中相差甚多，但从心里感觉还是欣喜的。  
田柾国一向也不跟他客气，瞥了朴智旻一眼抽走了摆在桌子上的空调，“没事我就不能来吗？”  
朴智旻完全不懂田柾国为什么又生气了，遥控器按的噼啪响，泄愤似的一下往上调了个五度。  
“咱们好像很久没见了啊？”空调很快的运作起来，暖意让朴智旻放开了手脚，舒展了身体横在沙发上。  
田柾国不太想看他一样别开了眼睛，“你也知道很久没见了，”他抿了一下唇，有点像朴智旻那个回忆的梦中的样子，“你就不会给我打个电话吗？”  
这话说的，你怎么不给我打啊？  
他原本想这么说，但看田柾国坐在单人的沙发上，他的视线正对着窗户，好像眼睛里也淅淅沥沥的下起了雨。  
朴智旻莫名有点不忍心，“那就算我错了，请你吃顿饭怎么样？”  
田柾国有些诧异的回头看向他，朴智旻被他看得十分不自在，心中愤懑自己说话又不经过大脑，肯定被田柾国一口回绝外带讥讽嘲笑，想想都尴尬。  
他伸出手正打算摆摆说不想去就算了算了，谁知田柾国却轻轻应了他一声，“嗯。”  
这下轮到朴智旻惊奇的回望，田柾国好像心情真的好了很多，在他面前露了一个最近几年很少见的笑容，“我知道城南新开了一家店，听说很好吃的。”  
朴智旻也跟着笑笑，田柾国果然还是个小孩子，有吃的就这么开心了。  
4.  
他们出来的时候雨已经停了，夜晚被车灯照过的路面尽是一片波光粼粼。  
田柾国说的店并不大，两个人对面坐在里面的角落里，田柾国靠着墙壁，朴智旻身后是一大片绿植。  
菜上的很快，热气扑面。  
朴智旻掰好了筷子递给田柾国，跟以往一样的熟练，田柾国在一片翻滚腾腾中模糊的道了声谢。  
“你还跟我客气起来了。”朴智旻在吃辣鸡翅，不停的往嘴巴里扇风。  
田柾国给他倒水，又叫服务生端了牛奶过来，朴智旻连忙灌了几口，“哇，得救了，谢了。”  
“哥不也一样跟我很客气吗？”田柾国的神色明显没之前那么开心了，不咸不淡的说了这么一句。  
朴智旻抽了面纸擦了嘴巴和手，眼神偷偷往他身上飘，就说田柾国真的很难懂，几句话里又不知是哪一句让他不开心了。  
“你都跟我说了这么多年的平语了，要真跟你客气早让你改回去了。”朴智旻试图调节这有些僵滞的气氛，却没想到反而变得更糟糕了。  
田柾国穿过重重热气看向朴智旻的眼睛，“我以后都不会对你用敬语的，”他放下了筷子，直起身体，一句话说的是与这热汤热菜截然相反的冰冷，“朴智旻，我不是你弟弟。”  
印象中田柾国似乎这样对他说过很多次这句话，没有一次让朴智旻这么生气，许是之前的梦境让他彻底想起了以前还要好时候的过往，便觉得现在的状况更是让人难以接受。  
朴智旻也啪的一声放下了手里的杯子，“那我也不想跟陌生人一起吃饭。”  
他从钱夹里抽了足够的纸币拍在了桌子上，然后一头扎进了雨后的夜风里。  
朴智旻从玻璃窗外看着田柾国低着头还坐在原位置上，似乎有些撑不住的抬手遮住了眼睛。  
朴智旻垮下肩膀，心里莫名尖锐的隐痛混着夜风让他微微颤了颤，认命的反身回店。  
“喂。”  
田柾国听见声音有些惊慌的抬起头，看着朴智旻别扭的刮了两下脸颊问，“晚上你有地方睡觉吗？”  
田柾国清了清喉咙，他明明有更好的说辞，偏偏选了最糟的一句，“邀请陌生人去你家过夜吗？”  
“你这小子还真是……”朴智旻实在觉得憋气，干脆伸手在他脑袋上敲了一下，“爱来不来。”  
5.  
田柾国跟在他身后亦步亦趋，让走在前面的朴智旻又是生气又是觉得他可怜。  
最后还得给他找新的床单和被罩，给他一一铺好，他听着浴室里哗哗的流水声摇摇头，“上辈子欠你的。”  
深夜如期而临，朴智旻很快的便睡着了。  
他觉得自己还没躺下多久就被人给不断的摇着，脑袋一点一晃的好不容易集中了精神使劲撑开了眼皮。  
朴智旻看着老旧型号的电视机里的画面已经变成了雪花的图案，再一转头便看见了穿着短袖睡衣的田柾国抱着一只枕头。  
“智旻哥，回屋睡觉了。”  
“又来……？”朴智旻嘟囔了一声，从沙发上起身，他其实对现在这种状况还是很满意的，最起码现在他跟田柾国一样高。  
而且田柾国还会叫他智旻哥。  
他觉得他自己是个很容易满足的人，当下立即点点头，“好，睡觉。”  
地板踩上去有些凉，他还没走几步田柾国便丢了双拖鞋在他眼前，“穿好。”  
好久没感受过田柾国关心的朴智旻立马按照对方说的穿好了拖鞋，也没在意对方为什么跟着他进了他的房间。  
直到他躺倒之后看着田柾国也准备上床睡觉的动作才伸手打了个停止符，“等等，你为什么不回自己的房间？”  
田柾国皱眉看着他，“不是哥说怕鬼要一起的吗？”  
朴智旻一怔，他毕竟不是五年之前的心理状态，二十多岁的人还这样似乎有些说不过去，他连忙摆手，“没事，没事，有鬼我会跟他做朋友的，你别担心。”  
哪知田柾国嘭的一下把枕头丢在了朴智旻那个的旁边，干净利落的翻身上床，关了床头灯，在黑暗中留下一句，“我怕。”  
朴智旻认命的躺下，心中腹诽，田大胆你也好意思这么说？  
6.  
朴智旻虽然困倦，但许久没跟他人同床的不自在感让他久久无法入睡。  
海边的夜晚一点也不宁静，哪怕门窗紧闭也依旧有海风咽呜的声响从缝隙间传递进来。  
他身边的田柾国好像也没睡着，翻来覆去的不知道在干什么，他原本想干脆坐起来来个彻夜长谈，忽的感觉到田柾国的气息近在咫尺。  
在他的耳边，低声的呢喃，“智旻哥……你睡着了吗？”  
朴智旻刚想回应，又听田柾国叫了一声，“朴智旻。”  
朴智旻在暗中磨牙，倒要看看田柾国能说出什么来气死他。  
敢情这个时候就不叫他哥了。  
“朴智旻。”田柾国的小指轻轻勾住了朴智旻放在身侧的手，“你可真是个笨蛋。”  
他在长夜中叹息，轻的像海风的转瞬即逝的尾音，“我喜欢你，你为什么不知道？”  
田柾国说完便轻轻埋首在他的脖颈间，灼热的呼吸几乎要烫伤他的脖颈。  
暗夜之中，朴智旻觉得一切的声响他都听不到了。  
只有他自己的心跳声，宛如雷声轰鸣。  
这哪里是什么叛逆的青春期。  
却原来是独自揣着一个如此让人无措的秘密。  
他也惊讶与他自己脑海中第一个想到的不是他竟然喜欢我，而是……  
还好他喜欢我。  
7.  
夜逝去的很快，朝阳如同往日一般升起。  
不知何时昏睡过去的朴智旻一个激灵从床上翻了起来，他连拖鞋都来不及穿便下了楼。  
楼下田柾国已经做好了早餐，视线从他光着的脚上扫过，不意外的又皱起了眉头，“朴智旻，你觉得家里的地板特别干净吗？”  
朴智旻来到桌前，他迫不及待却又扭捏不安，来来回回在田柾国面前走了几次，话到唇边怎么都吐不出来，“你……”  
田柾国等了半天等不到问题，干脆抱着手臂倚在椅子上看朴智旻到底想干什么。  
他捏着自己的胳膊随着朴智旻的无措也变得紧张起来，他不知道朴智旻到底想干什么，最坏不过……  
“吃完早饭我就会离开的。”田柾国只能想到这个，他用力掐了一下自己的胳膊，“不用你不好意思，赶我走……而已。”  
“不是！”朴智旻一急干脆把双臂撑在椅子的扶手上。  
看起来就像他牢牢的把田柾国给圈住了。  
“我是想问你……”朴智旻结结巴巴的，视线乱飘，“想问你……”  
“什么？”田柾国小心的握上朴智旻的手臂推了两下，“太近了你。”  
朴智旻之前还真有些问不出口，他感觉自己真的要困不住田柾国干脆心下一横，“我想问你是不是喜欢我！”  
他喊完之后，迟来的羞耻感从内里一路蔓延到脸颊，蒸腾的绯红色彻底将朴智旻裹了起来。  
“是。”  
对比起朴智旻的害羞，田柾国可谓是十分冷静，他回答完之后又自嘲的笑了一声，“你不知道早就知道了吗？还问有意思吗？”他用力推开朴智旻手臂站起身，“还是说这是什么新游戏？终于觉得我一直缠着你很烦，打算一次性把我解决掉了吗？”  
朴智旻迷惑微微仰头看着田柾国，“你说什么呢？我也是才知道的好不好？！”  
“朴智旻，你骗人的功力也太差了吧。”田柾国向后退了一步，彻底拉开了两个人之间的距离，“才知道？最近我并没有做什么可以称得上是表白的举动吧？请问你的才知道指的是什么时间？”  
8.  
五年前的夏夜显然并不是一个好的答案。  
回到过去这种事情更像是一个很烂的借口。  
朴智旻的沉默反倒让一直紧绷着的田柾国放松下来了，孤注一掷般，“朴智旻，我后悔在那天晚上对你吐露了心声，如果我能一直忍住就好了，最起码还能做你心里那个乖巧的弟弟不是吗？”他说完无力的摊了摊手，不是对朴智旻而是拿他自己毫无办法，“可就算你今天以这个来嘲弄我，我依旧无法停止，至少现在没有办法，今天，明天，以后，都会喜欢你。”他反手擦了一下眼睛，“你觉得我很讨厌吗？可是我也没有办法。”  
他自暴自弃的垂着头，好像在等着朴智旻宣告他的死刑。  
该怎么解释？  
他的听到的那个夏夜与田柾国诉说的那个夏夜错开了五年。  
这样莫名其妙的事情。  
这样不可理喻的事情。  
这样的事情他怎么知道该怎么向田柾国解释？  
还不如随着他的心意，朴智旻朝着田柾国近了一步，双手揽过他的脖颈，抬头直接吻了上去。  
唇齿厮磨，急促的呼吸相互缠绕，胸口也跟着逐渐滚烫发热起来。  
“我怎么会觉得你讨厌？”过分用力，近乎豁出所有一切的亲吻让朴智旻在结束后全身发软，干脆头也不抬的埋进了田柾国的怀抱里，“喜欢你啊，田柾国。”  
9.  
他听着田柾国激烈的心跳，又听耳边传来田柾国故作从容，努力掩盖住哽咽的声音，“智旻你接吻的技术真的很差。”  
朴智旻伸手戳了一下田柾国的肋骨，“谁的初吻会那么熟练啊？”  
“这可不是智旻的初吻。”田柾国没有放开手，揽着朴智旻哼哼了两声，“也不是我的初吻。”  
朴智旻刚想生气，又想到什么霍的一下从田柾国的怀抱里抬起头。  
他看着田柾国耳朵通红，眼睛也瞪得的圆圆的，“我……不是，智旻你别误会。”  
“我就说……”朴智旻坏心眼的看着田柾国语无伦次的样子拖拉长了声音，“我就知道……”  
“你、你果然没有睡着。”田柾国被朴智旻揽着腰无法移动，干脆认了，“是有偷亲你又怎么样？”  
朴智旻嘟着唇哼了一声，“果然是。”  
他的手绕在后面拍了一下田柾国的屁股，“第二天还跟我扯谎！”  
没有听到田柾国告白的夏夜如往常一般起早，朴智旻那时只急着让田柾国回家根本没有在意别的，反手抹了两把唇，感觉上有些红肿。  
始作俑者面不改色，“或许是被蚊子给咬了吧。”  
朴智旻想到这事儿，又拍了田柾国一下，“就说这世界上哪有什么专舔嘴唇小狗一样的蚊子啊！”  
10  
“有的，智旻，现在就有。”


End file.
